


truly, madly, deeply

by seungwants



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lil drabble because i miss jicheol, grandpa jicheol, i'm not sure if i shld consider this as veryyy fluffy but yeah it's smth like that, lowkey inspired by old 1d songs because i binge listened to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwants/pseuds/seungwants
Summary: seungcheol looks back at the past and realizes it's not that different from the present. that is, despite his veiny hands, wrinkled skin, and grey hair.





	truly, madly, deeply

Days pass as if it was the wind blowing in a cold, winter morning. At least, that's how Seungcheol would like to interpret it. It was weird to think of the fact that he was already seventy-three, and that he was in charge of looking out for his grandchildren while their parents are away. It felt sudden to him, because it was as if yesterday, he had graduated high school. Or, yesterday, he was just as old as his youngest son, who is all naïve and enjoys youth too much with his group of friends.

Maybe it was his cup of coffee, the smell of maple syrup that lingers in the dining area, or the head that rests on Seungcheol's shoulder that reminded him of youth. He remembered sharing the same cup of coffee thirty years ago, and that was with the person whose arms are wrapped around Seungcheol's waist. He also remembered the maple syrup's aroma around the dining room, something his kids loved waking up to before going to school.

"You're having deep thoughts again, aren't you?" said Jihoon, eyes closed as he listened to his grandchildren laugh.

"Maybe I am," Seungcheol wanted to reply. Jihoon knew, by the way. He felt the elder nod a little.

The thing that Seungcheol missed the most when it comes to youth was his voice. He missed telling Jihoon how much he loves him. How much he adores him. He missed telling Jihoon how beautiful he is, and how he loves it when Jihoon cuddles him like he is a lost puppy.

For now, as Seungcheol turned to look at his husband, cheeks cupped by his hands that's all veiny and wrinkled, he smiled. He wanted to say that he is still so, so in love with him like he was from the very start. His eyes said so as he looked deeply into Jihoon's.

It was like they were eighteen again. It was like Jihoon heard Seungcheol whisper those three words to him again. But it was not needed. Jihoon knows. Seungcheol does, too.

They shared the same look they had on their faces when Seungcheol first confessed his love to Jihoon, or when Seungcheol proposed a life of love and friendship with him. Jihoon also had the same look on his face when they saw their eldest son graduated, their only daughter walk down the aisle, and their youngest son achieve a lot of things at such a young age.

Seungcheol started to move his hands. He started to speak with the signs and the actions his hands do for him.

_"I love you. Every single day, I do."_

He thought it was more concrete than forever and always: every day. Jihoon chuckles. "What a sap for a guy whose seventy-three."

Right after he said that to his husband, he started to move his hands, too. Just like what Seungcheol always do to express his thoughts.

_"I love you too, old man. No words needed."_

 


End file.
